Losers Weepers
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: Ziva has been missing for a while. Then she is found. Rated M for rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a really short chapter but, yeah. So here goes.**

* * *

Ziva had mysteriously disappeared three years earlier. The team still wasn't healed. It was different than Kate. They knew she was dead and who killed her. They didn't know if Ziva didn't want to stay, if she was kidnapped, anything.

Tony's phone rang. "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. We found Ziva David."

"It's pronounced Dah-veed."

"Oh, sorry."

"Where is she?"

Hesitantly, Booth said, "She's dead."

"What?"

"I'm very sorry."

"I have to go." Tony hung up.

McGee, seeing the look of horror on Tony's face, asked, "Who was it?"

"FBI," Tony replied.

The newest team member, Penny LaBasca, looked up in interest.

"What did they want?" McGee asked.

"Ziva's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby entered the bullpen and seen Tony's and McGee's faces. "What's wrong?" she asked, but they just continued to stare at each other, eyes seeing further than possible, but not seeing at all.

"Excuse me." Agent LaBasca got up and left.

"Tony? Timmy?" Neither of them made a move, so Abby had to break them. She planted a big kiss on McGee's mouth, which usually distracted him from whatever he was doing, but not this time. So she Gibbs slapped Tony, which also didn't work. That meant she had to go even lower. She stood between them and did a little dance, shaking her booty at each of them, and touching herself.

McGee was the first to snap out of it. "Abs? What are you doing?"

"Thank God. You're finally back. Now what's going on?"

This time it was Tony's turn. "Abby?"

But he was completely ignored by McAbster. "You won't be happy."

"What is it?" the usually happy, but currently sad goth asked.

"It's Ziva."

"Keep going."

"FBI called."

"Dammit Tim tell me!"

"She's-she's-uhm- well, she's dead." The last word was barely a whisper.

Somehow, Abby managed to pick it out. "Omygodomygodomygod," she repeated over and over on her way down to her lab.

Later that day, Gibbs went down to Abby's lab, Caf-pow! in hand. He had no idea what happed, so he was really worried when he heard no music as he was walking in. When he saw her, she was wearing her hair in two little knobs atop her head. She only wore her hair that way on special occasions, like a funeral or a dentist appointment. That just made him more worried.

"What's wrong, Abs?"

"Ziva," came her reply.

"What about Ziva?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I thought you knew. You know, being leader of team Gibbs, they should have told you."

"Told me what?"

Abby ignored him. "Or you could have known from that weird psychic ability you have."

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted.

"Ziva's dead, Gibbs."

"Do you remember last time we were told that?"

"Yes, but that was different. We already knew she was missing, and last time it was a boat she was on, not specifically her."

"But that doesn't mean-"

Abby cut him off with, "Don't be in denial. You know she's better off dead than being tortured. She's already been tortured enough."

"You're right. I just wish it was me in her place."

"She'd rather it be her than you or anyone else here."

"I know but0"

"Gibbs! Just accept it and leave it be. There's no way you're going to change it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really like this chapter (the next one is better, but not much) so I am giving you two at once.**

* * *

Tony felt weird. He hadn't vocally called McGee a McNickname since Ziva disappeared. He had done so before Ziva got there, so what made him stop? He didn't know.

* * *

"Agent?"

Tony looked up. A man and a woman were standing there, wearing guest tags. "Yes?"

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. I called you earlier about Ziva David."

"Yes."

"We want to ask you a few questions. Is there anybody here that didn't know Ms. David?"

"Yes. Agent Penny LaBasca." Tony gestured towards the desk that used to be Ziva's.

"Who is your boss?" "Team leader is Agent Gibbs, director is Director Vance."

"Is there anybody else here that could answer some questions?"

"Agent McGee. Our forensic specialist Abigail Scuito. And Ducky, I mean Dr. Mallard. our ME, and maybe his assistant, Mr. Palmer. "

"That it?"

"I think."

"Where is Agent Gibbs?"

Tony looked towards Gibbs' desk, then back to Booth. "Coffee run."

Brennan stifled a laugh. "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Who?"

"Me, and practically everybody else at the lab." Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss."

"Who are they?"

"FBI."

"Ziva?"

Gibbs Gibbs-slapped Tony. Then he sat down at his desk, taking a giant swig of his coffee.

"What was that for?"

"Not telling me."

Booth and Brennan shared a look, a look saying 'this place sure is weird.'


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was the first one questioned.

"How did you meet Ms. David?" was the first question asked.

"She came here after her brother killed the Agent before her."

"She is from Israel?"

"Yes."

"Former Mossad?"

"Yes."

"Does she have any family that is alive?"

"The only one I know of is her father, Eli David, Director of Mossad."

"He must have been angry when she left."

"At first. But the anger died down."

"When did you last see her?"

"Three years ago."

"Why haven't you seen her since?"

"She disappeared."

"Do you know of anyone that might want her dead?"

"A lot of people. Too many to name."

"Has she ever been beaten?" Brennan cut in.

"Yes."

"When?" "The worst time was in Somalia." "What happened?"

"We went to Tel Aviv for business. She said she couldn't work with people she didn't trust and stayed there when we left. Her father sent her away on a mission. The boat sank and we all thought she was dead. But we wanted revenge and hunted down the man responsible, who, by the way, is not her father. Me and McGee purposefully got captured, then found out Ziva was captured. Then our sniper-boss rescued us." Tony found it hard recalling the painful memory but he knew he had to.

"When else was she beaten?"

"With our line of work, and her past line of work, it's hard not to." Tony shrugged.

"That's all for now," Booth said, and went on to questioning McGee. The only questions they asked him were 'when was the last time you saw her?' and 'do you know anybody that might want her dead?'

Then Booth remembered. He asked, to both Tony and McGee, "How close were you?"

McGee was the first to answer. "We were just co-workers, and friends. Outside of work, we only saw each other about once a week."

When Tony didn't answer, Booth turned to him. "How about you?"

"We went on a couple dates, not long before she disappeared."

"Did she act strangely?"

"Nope. Just her usual ninja self." Gibbs got up and Gibbs-slapped Tony. "That was for breaking rule twelve."

"Rule twelve?" Booth asked.

"Never date a co-worker."

"Can I speak to you in private?" Brennan asked.

"That's a first," Booth muttered.

"Sure," Tony said, leading the way to the elevator. When it started it's decent towards Abby's lab, he flicked the emergency switch, cutting off the power. He turned to Brennan.

"Did you know she was pregnant before?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really short(so sorry) and so is the next one. But I do want to give you a little wait(muahaha) at the end of this chapter 'cause there is a bit of a cliffhanger. I already have the next chapter wrote, I finished it yesterday, so I will probably post it tomorrow.**

* * *

"What? When?"

"I don't know. We are working on finding out if she ever had the child." Brennan's phone rang. She answered it. "Brennan." There was a pause then, "Okay," and she hung up. " They found the child. Two-and-a-half years old. It's a girl named Jessie David-DiNozzo."

"My mini ninja," Tony said.

"Your what?"

"Never mind."

Tony flicked the switch and directed the elevator to go back to the squad room. When the doors opened they stepped out, Tony deep in thought, Brennan wondering what Tony was talking about when he said his 'mini ninja.' Then she remembered Tony had called Ziva a ninja.

"They found the child, Booth," Brennan said when she walked up to Booth.

"That's great, Bones."

"Bones?" Tony asked.

"I am a forensic anthropologist. I work with Bones at the Jeffersonian. Bones are very fascinating," Brennan replied.

"Does that mean Ziva is just bones now?"

"Yes, it does."

"Child?" McGee asked.

"Yes. Jessie David-DiNozzo."

"What?" McGee said, trying to sort out the facts in his head.

"Do they have her at the FBI or the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked.

"No. They just called to inform us. They do not even know if she is alive. She has been off the radar for two weeks, around the time of death of Ziva."


	6. Chapter 6

"We should try to find her, then," Booth said.

"Who is Jessie David-DiNozzo?" McGee asked, still confused.

"Who do you think, McOblivious? It's Ziva's kid," Tony said, finally giving McGee an answer, finally calling McGee a McNickname.

"Why is it David -_DiNozzo_?"

"Guessing it's my kid."

Jessie POV

"No!" Jessie screamed. "No!" She started sobbing, tears running down her little pink cheeks.

'No' was the first word she learned to say. She had heard her mom scream it at the man many times, and occasionally she shouted it at Jessie when she tried to protect or comfort her mom, or even stand up.

The man continued thrusting. "You cannot stop me. I will do the exact same to you as I did to your mother. "He had raped her mother too many times to count. He never did until Jessie was born. Her mother had already been pregnant, and he didn't think pregnant women were fun to rape. They were too fat.

When Jessie tried to scream again, the man slapped her, leaving a red handprint on her round cheek. "Shut up!" he screamed.

"Mmm," Jessie said, tried to say 'mommy', but she never could pronounce the word.

"You like it?" The man thrust harder, faster.

"No, no, no!" Jessie screamed, trying to quiet her sobbing, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Shh, it's alright." He reached up to stroke the mark on her cheek. She turned her head and bit his hand, bringing blood. "Bad girl!" he shouted, and slapped her again, leaving a trace of his blood on her cheek.

He stopped thrusting and removed himself from her body. As soon as he turned his back, Jessie got up and ran. She opened a door, then sat on the floor, with the door closed, of the small utility closet.

She could tell the man was angry when she heard the banging of the doors she had passed along the way. Eventually, he opened the one she was behind. She was well hidden so he didn't spot her right away. But she was scared and let out a little whimper. He heard and ran into the room, throwing everything everywhere until he found her.

Then he beat her until she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I recently decided to start writing longer chapters, so here is my update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Bones, duh.**

* * *

Booth had forgotten all about questioning Abby, too focused on finding the child.

"We need to get back to the Jeffersonian, Booth."

As they were walking away, Gibbs spoke up. "We'd like to assist on the case."

"I don't think that's a good idea, seeing as you have personal connections with her," Booth said.

"We've worked on the case of one of our own," Gibbs replied.

"Was it hard?"

"Yes, but we found the guy and dealt with him."

"By killing him," Tony muttered under his breath.

Gibbs heard, and gave him a hard slap on the back of the head.

"I deserved that," Tony said, rubbing his head.

"Do you and your team want to come with us to the Jeffersonian so we can tell you about our findings?" Brennan asked.

"First, I need to clear it with the Director." After a short phone call, of which Gibbs left Vance no time for objection, he said, "Let's go. LaBasca, you're with us."

The drive to the Jeffersonian was silent. Everybody was thinking about the death, the missing child.

Seeley and Temperance had never known the woman. But they wanted to solve the murder. And they were desperate to find the child. They both knew that a parent wants everything for their child.

The partners put their usual banter on hold, knowing the other needed to grieve.

Gibbs thought about his surrogate daughter. After all she had been through, she ended up murdered; at least that's what he thought. Her child was missing, the child she would never get to see grow up, would never be in her life. The child would grow up without a mother, her mother, if she ever got the chance to grow up. And if she did, her first memory would probably of what was happening to her now.

Tim thought of his partner, his friend. Of how she would normally stick up for him when Tony would tease him, although she would occasionally join in. He thought of the time she spent at NCIS. Of when they saved her from Somalia. Of the hell her father put her through. Of what she actually told them of her life before NCIS. Of the fact that she was a generally happy person, even after her hell of a life. Of the child she brought into the world. Of the end of her life.

Tony was busy thinking about the love of his life. He never told her, and now it was too late. He would never see her again. Only possibly see her in her child that they may never find. Their child. His and Ziva's child.

Jessie. A cute name. Jessie David-DiNozzo. That name was the only proof they had that she was his.

He couldn't help wondering what the little girl would look like. Who's eyes would she have? Who's smile? Would he ever get to know? He hoped so.

Everybody was thinking about her, everyone except LaBasca.

Penny never knew the woman. She didn't have any memories to think about. Most people would say she could at least think of solving the case and finding the child. Or the loss of the people she had worked with for years. But she wasn't.

Instead, she was wondering why they had squeezed six people into a five passenger vehicle.

Eventually, they made it to the Jeffersonian, where the six vacated the vehicle.

"The squinterns will be happy about meeting some outsiders," Booth spoke up, hoping he was right.

"Oh, so they're the opposite of Gibbs. Unless it's a redhead," Tony joked, receiving a headslap from said man. "Sorry boss."

Inside, Booth and Brennan tried to avoid the platform with the body on it while leading the way to Angela's office. They found Angela sitting on the floor with two children sitting in front of her. She was so focused on them, she didn't hear the group come in.

"Angela, what are they doing here, especially during an investigation?" Brennan asked, only sounding half annoyed.

"Miss Flowers had a family emergency, so Jack picked them up and brought them here."

"Tell him I appreciate that" Brennan said, bending over to pick up the little girl.

"Appreciate what?" Hodgins entered the office, stopping in his tracks when he saw the group.

"You picking up the kids," Temperance stated, offering no introductions.

"No problem. One of them is mine, anyway." He looked around, confused.

"They're working with us on the case," Booth said, seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh. Introductions?"

Booth turned to the NCIS team. "This is Dr. Jack Hodgins, our bug man. He has too many specialties to name off."

Angela cut him off. "And I'm his wife, Angela Montenegro, forensic artist. Who are you guys?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. The team leader."

"_Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, Junior Field Agent."

"Special Agent Penny LaBasca, Probationary Field Agent."

Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

A frantic voice said, "_Gibbs! Where are you? You're not in the squad room!_"

"Calm down, Abby. We're working on a case."

"_What case? I never heard about a case._"

"Got to go, Abbs." Gibbs hung up.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," the little boy sitting in front of Angela said to her.

"Jack, can you get Michael the pack of animal crackers from my purse?" she said to him.

"Sure," Hodgins said, looking terrified.

Shortly after, a teen entered the office.

"What are you doing here?" Booth questioned.

"School got off early and I was bored," the boy answered.

"There's sure a lot of stuff to do with kids happening now," Tony said. When he was given strange looks, he continued. "Ziva's, and possibly my kid disappears. The three kids in here. And it was the anniversary of Kelly's death a few days ago."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is a new chapter! Sorry for making you wait so long, but this is actually one of the chapters that I was having a hard time writing, at least the last part of it.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own these shows, some of the people that died wouldn't have. RIP Vincent Nigel Murray. Also, I would not kill Ziva in the show.**

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, I have found cause of death," a young woman said as she entered the office.

She turned to leave, paused, and spun back around, a puzzled expression on her face.

"We're assisting on the case," Tony said, noticing nobody else was going to say anything.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth led the woman out of the office. Gibbs followed.

He was out of the office before he realised he was alone. He appeared back inside. "Come on!"

The team was immediately by his side, on their way to find out how the beloved Ziva died.

Xx

He expected this. He knew she was dead. He knew she was just bones. But he couldn't look at it.

One glance made Tony want to be sick. How could someone do this to her.

How could that heartless bastard kill her after what she's been through. When he life was finally getting better?

How could she be dead?

Seeing Ziva's body made her death all the more real. There would be no more pretending she wasn't dead.

She was still wearing her Star of David necklace. At least this man didn't rip it off her neck, the way his heart felt when he got the call.

Tony looked at the woman, waiting for her to start.

Xx

She felt eyes on her. More eyes than she thought were present.

When she looked up, there were five pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly. The other was staring at the body.

Three of the sets staring at her were the people assisting with the case, all the men, so she decided to introduce herself.

"By the way, I'm Daisy."

The icy glare from Dr. Brennan told her to reveal what she had found.

Not knowing the expertise of the other people, she decided to use more non-scientific terms.

"Here" -she pointed to the humerus- "is a gunshot wound. But it already started to heal. She was shot in the arm about one to two weeks before she was killed." She paused for dramatic effect. Catching annoyed glares from the others, she continued. "See this mark?" She magnified it. "Her throat was slit. With a sharp object, like a knife."

The man with the brown, slightly thinning hair piped up, "You remind me of Abby."

The man with the sandy blonde hair laughed, while the man with the silver hair showed the ghost of a smile.

Daisy smiled, not knowing if it was supposed to be a compliment.

Xx

"How can somebody do something like that to Ziva?" Abby said. They had decided to include her, knowing her expertise could help. "She's had enough bad things happen in her life, like her father sending her out to die. And now somebody killed had kidnapped her when she was pregnant , and tortured her and possibly her daughter, and now she's dead!" Abby sobbed, then continued quietly with, "She deserves to still be here, with us, alive."

"I know Abs." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Does she always talk like that? Fast and nonstop?" Booth asked from his observation place in the main room of the forensics lab.

"That's nothing, and Tony added, "You haven't seen anything."

"No wonder Daisy reminds you of her."

"I wonder if there are any other similarities between her and Daisy," Brennan stated.

"We'll have to get back to you on that."

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry that this chapter is really short. Also, it is a flashback and that's why it's italic. I may write a few more of these, and you will be able to tell be it's italic-ness. Alrighty?_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Bones, sadly_**

* * *

_When Ziva woke up to her alarm, she had a weird feeling in her gut. She thought of it as nothing, and went on with her usual routine._

_She put on her running clothes and went out, seeing the usual faces, and the usual scenery._

_Back at her apartment, she showered and dressed, making sure she smelled and looked as good as possible. Today was the day she was going to tell Tony._

_She grabbed a quick breakfast and drove to work. She drove slightly less recklessly, as she didn't want to get her and her child killed._

_Ziva was the first person in the bullpen, as usual. She checked her email, like she did every morning._

_Five minutes after she sat down, both Tony and McGee entered the bullpen._

_Shortly after, Gibbs was there, oddly early._

_The morning was spent doing paperwork, as Ziva tried to work up the courage to ask Tony to speak to her in private._

_The day went on as a usual paperwork day._

_When Gibbs wasn't there, Tony would throw paper balls, paper airplanes and paperclips. Ziva would yell at him, and threaten to kill him with one of the paperclips. He would back off, and instead pick on McGee, until he slowly drifted back to Ziva._

_Then Gibbs would come back and they would pretend they had been working the entire time._

_McGee would go down to Abby's lab._

_A couple hours later, Gibbs would get up, mumbling, "Coffee run."_

_Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen. She wanted to tell him somewhere more private. But as she was about to tell him, McGee came back. She didn't want to sat, "Can I speak to you in private?" in front of him, so she jammed the words back down her throat._

_It seemed like fate didn't want her to tell Tony. Every time she was about to say something, she would be interrupted._

_Why did fate hate her?_

_As soon as Gibbs let them go, Tony was out of the bullpen. It was like Ziva blinked and her was gone._

_The gut feeling returned when she was in her car. Maybe it was hormones_

_She thought Tony may have had something to do after work, so she waited in her apartment for a few hours. She fixed her appearance up since she had spent the day at work, and ate a quick meal._

_Ziva had to tell him tonight. She was almost at the ten week mark, and she wanted Tony to be at the appointment with her._

_By tomorrow she would lose her courage, which had been very hard to build up._

_She sat in her car for a few minutes, reciting what she would say._

_"That's a nice speech. You should have used it earlier," the familiar voice said from the back seat of her car._

_Ziva gasped as the hard object struck her head, knocking her out._

* * *

**So, did you like it? Want more flashbacks? Leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
